


Valentines Day Wish

by sassenach_on_the_rocks51



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Oral Sex, Reader picks the Assassin, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:51:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassenach_on_the_rocks51/pseuds/sassenach_on_the_rocks51
Summary: HEAVILY lifted and inspired by a post from @imaginensfwcouldnt decide which handsome Assassin to use for this story, so you dear reader will get to decide which one you prefer to make your wish come true :) Enjoy dear fans!





	Valentines Day Wish

Feb 13th

It was enough to drive you mad. Everywhere it seemed the world was ready for its forced celebration of something that shouldn’t ever be forced: love. Overpriced flowers, candy and balloons, it was inescapable. You couldn’t even go to the grocery store without being bombarded with it all. It was bad enough it was overkill, it was worse that it served to remind you that you were alone, yet again.

It wasn’t that you disdained love. It was more to do with the fact that you hadn’t had the best luck with it. The concept was all well and good, but without the right person, it was just that: a concept. It was wonderful to read about, to day dream about, but there was always that sting of reality.

But there was one who took away that sting. That one who you never expected to fall in love with. The one who walked into your life in the most unusual of ways and helped take away that sting of being alone. He was handsome. He was charming. He was always there during those times you needed him.

He wasn’t real to the world, but he was real to you in all the ways that counted. And that was what counted most. And on a day like today, you wished for him the most.

Later on that night as you prepared for bed, you were not looking forward to tomorrow. You were not looking forward to walking into work and seeing all the displays of affection left for everyone but you. But there was little you could do about it.

Climbing into bed, you laid on your side and looked out the window. It was a beautiful clear night, the stars seemed to shine brighter than ever before. Despite not looking forward to the next day, for a moment you found yourself feeling wistful. You wondered if this was what it would be like to sit out on the rooftops of your favorite city, watching the stars with your favorite assassin.

You could imagine it now. Him holding you tightly, whispering the sweetest of thoughts in your ear as you two watched the stars before he took you to his bed. As you saw a star shoot across the sky, you found yourself remembering that old childhood tradition of wishing upon a star and you thought to yourself, why not?

“I wish I could wake up to my (favorite Assassin).” You said aloud, thinking that no one would hear you anyways. With that done, you sighed and rolled over to try and get some sleep. With any luck, you would oversleep and you could skip the next day.

As your alarm went off the next morning, you hit the snooze button and hoped for a bit more sleep. Settling back in, you suddenly felt that something wasn’t right. It felt as if something was on your stomach. Slowly opening your eyes, you saw a man’s arm around your waist. You were not alone.

Frightened, you turned around and nearly jumped out of your skin. Lying next to you, in a pair of dark blue underwear, was none other than your favorite assassin.

As he slowly opened his eyes, he smiled and said “Good Morning (Y/N). Bringing a hand to his cheek he asked “Surprised to see me?”

Laying there, stunned, your mouth slightly open you stammered “I…”

“You don’t need to say anything, sweetheart. After all, I already know you love me.” he said, winking. As he brought a hand up to your hair, he asked “May I kiss you?”

Too stunned to say anything, you nodded wordlessly as he brought his lips to yours, his soft lips kissing you gently and making you melt inside. He kisses grew from gentle to passionate and as the two of you remained locked together, you felt him run his hands through your hair as your ran yours through his.

The longer he kissed you, the more you felt as if you might faint. He seemed to feel the same way and for a moment, he broke the kiss. His forehead against yours, you suddenly felt his hand glide down your stomach and reach your top of your knickers, making you shiver.

“I can’t get enough of you” He purred in that voice of his between kisses. “I want more”

Taking his hand and sliding it inside your knickers, you whispered “Please..” and with a seductive smile, he slid his hands down to your opening, his fingers quickly finding what they were looking for.

“For you, anything” he said breathlessly, as he began working your clit gently, so as to let you enjoy the buildup. Bringing your lips back to his, you couldn’t help but whimper against his mouth as his skillful fingers worked you, fingers that seemed to already know exactly how you liked to be played with.

Feeling immensely hot, you slipped out of your night clothes, tossing them to the side, with only your panties remaining. Looking you over from head to toe, he bit his lip in appreciation, and with one last kiss and pull of your lower lip, lowered his head to your breasts and began licking and pulling at your nipples, making you moan aloud.

With your head back against the pillow, you didn’t know what brought your more pleasure, his mouth or his fingers. He then briefly stopped working your clit, bringing his hands to your waist and slid your knickers off. With his hand now back at your center, he slid it down to your opening and taking a few fingers, slid two of them inside and bringing his thumb to your clit. Working them by themselves was pleasurable enough, working them all at once was intoxicating.

He knew you. How he did you didn’t know. But somehow, every touch, every kiss made you feel as if he had always known how to pleasure you. With many lovers in the past, most chose not to learn you, preferring only to use you. But not him. Your pleasure was his and he would not be satisfied until you were.

Lifting his head up from your chest he asked “May I taste you?”

Unable to speak, you simply shook your head and with that, he took his fingers from your dripping wet center and slowly sucked them clean, smiling deviously as he did so. Licking his lips, he placed himself in between your legs and put your legs on his shoulders. Parting your lower lips, he began tracing his tongue between your folds, stopping only to suck on your clit, making you scream.

Running your hands through his hair as he all but devoured you, your pussy ached like none other. No sooner did he stick his fingers back inside you, than you felt yourself starting to cum. You didn’t know if you wanted to cum all over his tongue or all over his cock. The only thing you knew is that you didn’t want it to be over.

As you moaned his name over and over, he quietly slipped his own underwear off and with a few last sinful flicks of his tongue, lifted himself up. With a knowing smile on his face, he gently turned you over and pulled your hips to him. Taking the tip of his cock, he teased you with it a moment or two, asked “Do you want all of me?” Shaking your head yes, he entered you, the length and width of him stretching you and making you whimper loudly.

He started slowly, with his hands firmly gripping your hips as he let you get used to the feel of him. Your wet, tight center felt fantastic to him, and as he fucked you faster, he wondered if he might finish before you did. Everything about you was enthralling to him, from the feel of your skin, to the scent of your hair, he couldn’t get enough of you in so many ways.

After a while the both of you gave up trying to make it last as long as possible, for the both of you knew that the other was so close to the edge. Pulling you tighter against him, he moaned your name aloud as he sped up, fucking you harder than you had ever been before.

Gripping the sheets, you tried to steady yourself but it was no use. Soon you felt yourself contract and with a loud scream, you came all over him just as he emptied himself into you, and filling you with every bit he had.

Collapsing onto the bed, he fell right next to you and pulled you up against him, peppering your shoulders and neck with kisses. While the two of you struggled to catch your breath, you reached for your phone to see that you were now running late for work.

Not giving a damn about anything else, you texted your boss that you were feeling ill and set the phone back down. He grabbed the blanket and pulled it back over the two of you before pulling you closer to him again and refusing to let go.

Laying together the rest of the morning, he did nothing but whisper the sweetest things to you, about how much he adored you, just as you adored him. You wanted to ask how it was possible that he was here, and a part of you was afraid that he would be gone soon. He seemed to realize this and assured you, he was there to stay.

More content than you had ever been in life, you resolved to just stay there, with him. The rest of the world could have their holiday, you were too busy having yours.


End file.
